


Inches

by marcosburlybiceps



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosburlybiceps/pseuds/marcosburlybiceps
Summary: King's Cage Mareven Smut SceneHis kiss burns worse than his brand.Sick of this game, sick that I won, I bite his mouth. My teeth dig into a plush lip. He breaks the kiss and drops my chin. His blue eyes are wide, framed by thick black lashes. Surprise turns to irritation. Maven’s lips are slightly red.





	Inches

“You’re on the edge of civil war,” I scoff. “Even I know that. What’s the point in pretending there’s a scenario where I make it out of this alive? Either Evangeline kills me or the war does.”

“I told you already, I won’t let that happen.” Maven’s voice is quiet and firm. _Believe me._ The temperature in the room spikes. I feel goosebumps rise along my arms.

I snarl, “In what life can I trust anything out of your mouth ever again?”

When he stands, it finally draws my eyes. He rounds the table and I am locked on his every move. Have I finally worn out my stay? Will those blistering hands harm me again? Maven takes ahold of my face, both thumbs tight under my jaw, inches away from digging into my jugular.

His kiss burns worse than his brand.

Sick of this game, sick that I won, I bite his mouth. My teeth dig into a plush lip. He breaks the kiss and drops my chin. His blue eyes are wide, framed by thick black lashes. Surprise turns to irritation. Maven’s lips are slightly red.

I lean forward fast and kiss him again. He’s as still as I was. I pull away. I don’t want to kiss a wall, either. Maven growls and grabs my hair to stop me. He licks my lips and I gasp. His breaths against me are as loud as my pounding heart. Our kisses are hard, rough. I arch up to reach him. He drops his grip and paces back a few steps. We stare at each other, breathing ragged.

“I lost every other person I ever loved.”

“I’m in shackles, Maven,” I rise to my feet buoyed by disgust. If my words could carry lightening, it would hit now, “Is that supposed to convince me? Try harder.” He scowls and I realize how much more I like it than those hollow smiles.

We meet in some kind of middle. I land onto the table; plates are swept aside; the water glass crashes to the floor. Maven’s hand roams down my back and slides up my spine. One creeps back into my hair and I shiver at his warmth on my neck. I dig my thighs into his hips and my hands under his shirt. The buttons resist and I don’t care I only want to feel him. I grab what I can. His waist. His stomach. His ribs.

Maven whispers against my mouth, “What do you need from me?”

I jerk back and examine his face. His eyes open a moment later. The second stretches on.

“What do you need to trust my word?”

I loosen my grip on his body. The only thing that’s ever mattered is, “The truth.”

He frowns, “And how do I know you won’t take it and run?”

“You don’t,” I drop my eyes. “And neither do I.”

Although I let go, Maven hasn’t moved. I wait for his release. His thumb strokes my neck. Surprised, I look up, but Maven is looking away. I follow his gaze to the windows and scramble away from him. The ceiling high windows are uncovered with Sentinels stationed outside every other one. My heart pounds at my ribcage as I stare at the nearest whom I could see unnervingly clearly.

Maven moves to the windows, examines them, and the curtains fall one by one. Candles I didn’t realize were there alight the room.

“I tell you a truth.” I jump slightly and curse at myself. Maven is still by the windows. “What do I get in return?”

I swallow and twist my fingers together, “Less threats?” He watches me fidget and irritation spikes. I shrug, “I don’t have much to bargain with, Maven. You’ve seen to that.”

He steps towards me. I back into a chair and stop, cursing myself again. He takes another leisurely step, “I want your time.”

I throw up my hands and the manacles shake, “Do you not already have it?”

Another step, “One month of you without silent stone, without guards, for every answer.”

“You’re crazy.”

One more step and he’s around the table, “What a King knows is worth a lot, Mare.”

“I would still be a prisoner?”

Maven considers this for a moment and nods, “To your word.”

“One week.”

“One month.” Another step. There’s barely any space left between us. I look down at the table and tap my fingers along the edge.

“And when the time is up?”

“You’ll be free.”

I take a deep breath, “Deal.”

He lifts me back onto the table and I grab his arms in surprise. He’s stepped between my legs. Maven dips his head to my ear and says, so softly, “Ask.”

He kisses a soft path along my jaw to my lips. I bite him back. The kisses turn fierce. I moan into him and he growls, “Ask.”

I push at his chest, “Stop pressuring me.”

He freezes and moves away far enough my hands drop. “That’s not--” Maven’s eyes are distant behind his mask, “That’s not what I--” I huff, “You have to know what those letters did to me. You’ve seen through me so completely.” His expression slips to shock and I can barely speak from nerves, “I’ve wanted you for a long time. Badly. Now sit.”

He practically trips over himself to do so in the closest chair. He cycles through emotions and finally settles on a small smirk. Of course he does. I join him in the chair. Maven runs fingers through my hair. The contact is soothing and I lean into it. A breath away, I ask, “What are you doing with the newbloods?”

“Integrating them into our Army,” he rasps. I hesitate over his buttons. Maven nods slightly, smirk growing. I kiss with each revealed inch of warm skin. Training was good to him. A small laugh drags my eyes back up to a smug smile. “One month.”

I scowl and he laughs more. I take my shirt off to shut him up. It works too well. Limbs tangle, my bra is gone, and I learn what else Maven’s mouth is good at.

I manage a deep breath, “When are you marrying Evangeline?”

His hot hands inch to my waistband and my mind whites out. I join him in loosening everything. Fingers moving downwards, he whispers between tastes, “Is this what you want?”

I moan out more than one yes.

I guide him to the right nub, angle, rhythm. He’s hampered by the pants neither of us wants to waste time taking off. Still, he adds his own twist and... I cry out and droop forward against his shoulder.

“I’m not.” Sweat drips down my back and still he holds me to him.

“What?”

“I’m not marrying her.”

I shift to stare into his profile. We’re too close for anything else. I don’t want to move away. Questions swirl in my mind that I could ask this calculating boy. How often does he hide the truth as a lie?

“What is something I don’t know that you wish I did?”

Maven grins, “There’s my Mare.”

I flip a curl by his ear and savor the softness. He twitches away. I move off of him to stand on wobbley legs, lean against the table, and wait. He sits up and grabs my hand. “How much of that breakfast did you eat?”

I cock an eyebrow, “Are you going to order more to avoid the question?”

“And let the court find out about what happened in the dining room?” His eyes shift to the side, “I’d lay money Evangeline already knows.”

Alarm spikes up my spine. _What am I doing_? I tighten my fingers around Maven’s. No. No more second guessing. This is what I want. The bargain was only one way to get it.

His eyes flash back to mine, “Are you certain you don’t want to eat before committing to month three?” The smug look is back and I wonder if this new urge to kiss it away will last.

“Tell me.”

“I’m abolishing the Measures.”

My heart skips, “What?”

“They did more harm than good.” He studies my face with each word. “Ending them will cut down the supporters for the Scarlet Guard and clear them out without another war.”

I struggle for words and the patience to maintain our fragile alliance, “You’re merely returning things to the old status quo. How will that--That will not win you support.”

“Trust, Mare Barrow.” He tugs me forward by our hands. One step, two, and I’m in his arms again. “You just agreed to it.”

“I’m regretting it already,” I mutter.

His laugh is deeper than normal as he runs his touch along my ribs. I shiver and his tongue meets my skin. I drop my hands to his thighs and Maven shudders. We struggle with his zipper and I struggle out of my pants. He’s soft and warm and harder than I thought in my grip. I kiss him deeply and he twitches in my hands. We move together into the right spot. The first thrust feels weird. His hold on my hips does not. I arch my back and feel the next thrust in my toes. I moan so loud there is no doubt left in what we are doing in here. I grab the back of the chair and put my weight into the next and next and  _ next _ . He breaks apart first, but his fingers find that nub and I’m gone.

My heartbeat evens out to the rhythm of Maven’s kisses on my cheek, eyelids, hands, whatever he can reach. The moment stretches; I want to bottle it and keep it in my heart. Time nudges me off of his lap. We get dressed. He finishes his last button.

“ _ Do _ you regret it?”

My head whips up. His eyes are uncertain. His hands fidget at his cuffs. “No.” I entwine my hand with his. “Never.” He breathes out deeply and settles back into the Maven I know.

I tilt my head towards the door, “Are you ready?”

He nods and steps towards it, head high, “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, for [chibioniyuri](http://www.chibioniyuri.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fic Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCJ3rmiZFr8)


End file.
